This disclosure relates to a headrest assembly for a seat in a vehicle.
Headrests are configured to be positioned relative to the rear of an occupant's head and/or neck. Headrests thus project from a seat back when in a locked, upright position. Many vehicles include foldable seat backs in order to provide addition room in the vehicle for storage and transport of goods. Before folding a vehicle seat back, headrests are sometimes also folded to prevent interference between the headrest and another vehicle seat, for example.